Se jeter à l'eau
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: Si tu devais mettre ta vie dans une boîte , t'y mettrais quoi ? Pour Stiles , jusque là c'était pas grand chose. Des bleus , du sang. Mais à l'image de sa maison ,sa boîte se vide . Foutez-y de la flotte et des histoires de mec et vous obtenez quoi ? Une nouvelle vie , tellement plus belle et qui ne répond plus qu'à une seule philosophie : Se jeter à l'eau. [UA/Sterek/16yoDerek]


_Prélude :_

_Cette histoire devait initialement être publié en tant qu'OS , seulement mes doigts ne voulaient cesser de tabasser mon clavier et l'histoire s'allonge encore à l'heure où je vous parler. Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution défini pour cette fiction. Je suppose que si vous la suivez , vous recevrez un mail à chaque mise à jour. Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de MTV et de leur créateur Jeff Davis . Cette histoire est un **UA** , cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de surnaturel , mais il n'y a simplement **pas de loup-garous** ._

_On définira cette fiction comme appartenant au **genre mature** . Je ne ferais l'indication que dans ce premier chapitre._

_**Cette histoire contient de multiples relations homosexuelles ainsi qu'une histoire violente . Merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture si vous êtes contre l'un ou l'autre.**_

_J'attends bien sûr** vos avis** , en espérant vous poster **le chapitre 21 de A Kind of Second Chance dans la semaine.**_

_Bisou à **Harlequins RD** qui me manque beaucoup , à **Beautiful Disasterek** qui m'envoie des ondes positives et des photos de sa chatte (tu comprendras bébé 3 ) et au **Saucisson des Ténèbres** la terrible pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration avec ses divagations sur les pairings_

_Teenwolfiens !_

**_Of course it's STEREK ! _**

* * *

><p><em>I ÈRE PARTIE<em>

La boîte n'était pas très pleine. Il n'y avait pas de cadres , pas de déchets que l'on garde seulement en souvenir. Il y avait qu'une boite à photos et les livres auxquelles il tenait les plus. Une balle de crosse pourrait s'y être glissé mais c'était tout. A peine trois cartons. Un de vêtements et deux de livres. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie à Beacon Hills.

Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers son ordinateur. Il gisait dans un coin de la pièce. L'écran éclaté , quelques touches se baladant sur la moquette bleu de la pièce . Il avait honte. Il se rappelait le sourire de heureux de son père lorsqu'il avait enfin pu offrir à son fils ce à quoi il aspirait depuis ses quatorze ans. Stiles ne comptait plus les nuits que son père avait passé au poste pour pouvoir le lui acheter. Pour lui acheter le meilleur. Il regarda finalement ce qu'il restait de la pomme rétro-éclairée et soupira. Son père avait compris. Son père comprenait toujours. L'hyperactif aurait préféré qu'il lui passe un savon , qu'il lui fasse la gueule . Mais rien. Il avait contenté de hausser des épaules. Et cela n'atténuait en rien la culpabilité de l'adolescent.

Il prit finalement son carton par les poignées prévues à cet effet et descendit les escaliers déposant ce dernier sur une pile d'autres.

Sa Jeep l'attendait devant la maison. Il y chargea les derniers cartons et alla rejoindre son père sur le perron. Il regarda une dernière fois son salon vide. Ne restait que quelques meubles recouverts par un drap blanc , qui seraient donnés à une œuvre de charité. Il se détourna et sentit la main de son père dans son dos , il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea sans se retourner vers sa voiture. Il n'accorda pas un regard aux insultes taguées sur sa porte de garage ou encore à sa boite au lettre broyée sur le sol. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il commençait une nouvelle vie.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

Le trajet fut long. Son père n'avait pas choisi leur futur domicile au hasard. Il avait cherché à mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre eux et Beacon Hills. Depuis son ordinateur de boulot , il avait supprimé tous les comptes , tous les abonnements aux réseaux sociaux et aux blogs que possédait Stiles. Il l'avait effacé d'Internet .Table raz.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Lynnfield , une petite bourgade très boisée et parsemée de nombreux lacs dont les photos n'offraient qu'une pâle copie de leur beauté.

La voix agaçante du GPS s'élevait dans la voiture , leur demandant de faire demi-tour toutes les deux minutes. Ils finirent par l'éteindre , à bout de nerfs et essayèrent vainement de se repérer grâce à leur carte routière. Vous avez déjà vu un aveugle conduire ? Imaginez . C'était exactement ce que ça donnait avec en prime une carte routière en guise de pare-brise.

Si vous avez déjà vu un aveugle conduire , vous devez savoir qu'il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux . Et ce fut le cas. Une route boisée où il n'y était censé avoir personne , une mauvaise visibilité et voilà.

Stiles arrêta précipitamment sa Jeep et descendit immédiatement , enfin après avoir retiré sa ceinture qu'il avait oublié de déboucler.

-Oh mon dieu ça va ?

Il se précipita sur la silhouette encore au sol. Qui se révéla être un adolescent.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais , ouais , ça va !

Le jeune avait le regard un peu perdu , grand et basané , il semblait avoir poussé trop vite. Ses cheveux était un peu en indien , longs et souple il descendait dans sa nuque jusque derrière ses oreilles. Son ton était confus et ses yeux chocolats avaient du mal à se fixer sur un point précis .

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous voulez qu'on vous emmène à l'hôpital ?

-Non non pas l'hôpital.. Je vais.. Ca va je vous assure.

Il se remit sur ses jambes et offrit un sourire aux deux hommes avant de partir à toute allure vers les bois. Stiles le regarda partir , grimaçant à la démarche boitillante et au sang qu'il croyait discerner à travers le jean du jeune homme.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et la carte fut rangée dans la boîte à gants.

-Il était quand même bizarre ce garçon !

-Surtout mignon hein fiston !

-PAPA !

-Ok , ok ! Si on ne peut même plus discuter !

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais dit que ce gars soit mignon !

-Moi non plus mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux , on s'adapte.

Le shérif se tourna vers son fils et le vit sourire , il n'aurait voulu perdre ça pour rien au monde. Son fils ne souriait plus que rarement . Depuis qu'il était entré au secondaire , son visage s'était fermé. Il rentrait souvent couvert de bleus après "être tombé". Il ne sortait pas après les cours , ni le week-end. Il rentrait directement après les cours. La solitude comme seule amie , il ne vivait que pour les cours et pour son père.

Un jour il lui avait demandé cinq dollars et le shérif en avait été si content qu'il lui en avait donné quinze avec une tape dans le dos et un "Amuse-toi bien". Mais il ne s'était pas amusé , les joueurs de l'équipe de crosse peut-être, mais pas lui. Ils avaient ri en entendant ses côtes se briser sous leurs coups de pied ou en voyant ses larmes rouler le long de son visage alors qu'il fixait l'objectif de la caméra.

Les mains de Stiles se crispèrent sur le volant et son sourire disparut. Il sentit la main de son père sur la sienne contre l'accélérateur mais ne put se détendre . Les souvenirs trop vifs battaient ses tempes et rongeaient ses nerfs.

-Ça doit être là..

Entre les arbres partait un petit sentier au bout duquel on pouvait voir un bout de leur nouvelle habitation. La boite au lettre bien plantée dans le sol et un peu bancale les défiait d'entrer , comme inclinant la tête à leur passage. L'hyperactif engagea la voiture dans l'allée sous le sourire amusé de son père qui regardait la langue de son fils poindre d'entre ses lèvres.

La dernière chose que voulait Stiles serait d'abîmer sa précieuse Jeep. Il prenait le virage prudemment , concentré. L'habitude viendrait mais pour l'instant , il lui paraissait bien sec.

Il débouchèrent sur une cour recouverte d'épine de pins marrons , respirant la convivialité , un petit air de Suisse ou de Canada empreint dans l'air. Stiles déboucla sa ceinture et se propulsa de la voiture . Il fut accueilli par le sol mou et respira à plein poumon l'odeur des pins . Son père posa sa main sur son dos et l'encouragea à avancer vers leur nouvelle demeure. Celle-ci était aussi grande voire plus grande que l'ancienne , elle se ressemblait beaucoup excepté que celle-ci était tout en bois. Comme un chalet. Elle était intégrée dans une bute : le rez-de-chaussé et les étages dessus et le sous-sol , garage et réserve de bois en dessous. L'hyperactif fut surpris de trouver l'intérieur totalement meublé ; c'était moderne tout en restant dans le thème boisé et chalet. Tout semblait confortable notamment le canapé recouvert d'un plaid au motif à carreaux et à l'allure rugueuse ou encore le foyer chargé de bois de la cheminé , qui n'attendait qu'une flamme pour les réchauffer. Stiles sourit et visita toute la maison. Finalement lorsqu'il eut vu toutes les pièces , il supplia son père pour avoir la chambre du bas. La chambre du bas était une pièce de taille moyenne , sans particularité aucune , mis à part les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Les chambres du haut étaient plus grandes et possédaient chacune leur salle de bains , et pourtant , le fils du shérif avait totalement craqué pour leur petite sœur .

Son père n'avait rien dit et avait pris quartier dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. Lui-même était assez content du choix de Stiles , il avait tout d'abord pensé que son fils choisirait l'une des chambres du haut et que pour respecter son intimité , il hériterait de celle du bas mais encore une fois le jeune homme l'avait surpris. Et lui avait offert cette chambre dont le balcon donnait sur l'avant de la maison et les bois environnants.

Leur installation ne mit que deux jours. Enfin , la montée des meubles restant leur pris deux jours. Stiles n'en pouvait plus de rire en regardant son père tourner la notice de montage dans tous les sens.

-Papa , je te rappelle que c'est censé être un bureau pas un piano !

-Ahah très drôle , mais est-ce-que c'est de ma faute s'il s'amusent à écrire ces put*ins de notices en néerlandais !

-Langage !

Le shérif eut un petit rire . C'était à se demander qui de lui ou de Stiles était l'adulte. L'adolescent prit le relais et finit la plupart des meubles entamés par son père.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le canapé , un air épuisé au visage. Le shérif avait dans la main une canette de bierre contre une de soda chez Stiles.

Le soir , Stiles ne sut pas si c'était lui qui tombait sur son lit ou si c'était son lit qui tombait sur lui tellement la fatigue sur ces épaules semblait lourde. Il sourit en sentant son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas , il ne se lassait pas de son nouveau lit .

Les vacances de la Toussaint se finissaient dans à peine trois jours et Stiles ne savait pas s'il était prêt autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas eu une bonne expérience avec le secondaire jusque-là et il ne savait pas comment appréhender sa rentrée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait changer pour être aimé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au lycée , l'un de ses seuls ami , Isaac , avait déménagé le laissant seul dans la foule. Il avait même compté les jours qui le séparaient de la fin de l'année, mais ils étaient si nombreux. Il avait perdu le fil , ou peut être était-ce le nombre de coups qu'il oubliait. Les nombres se ressemblaient tellement , si nombreux. Et c'est en comptant , les images défilant les unes après les autres dans son esprit , que Stiles s'endormit.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

Le réveil sonna trois jours plus tard sur un matin brumeux. L'hyperactif se prépara savourant le silence ambiant. Il prit soin de remettre une buche dans le foyer presque éteint avant de prendre son café , les yeux fixés vers le lac. La différence de température et l'air ambiant se creusait de jour en jour et un brouillard opaque envahissait le moindre espace entre les arbres. Les sons y étaient absorbés et tout semblait paisible et calme. Son sac à l'épaule il remonta l'allée menant à la route . Il regarda la boite aux lettres bancale et donna un bon coup de pied dedans pour la remettre en place. Il attendit quelques minutes s'amusant de la fumée blanche qu'il écoutait. S'il avait eu six et non seize ans , il aurait surement mis deux doigts devant sa bouche , tenant une cigarette aussi longue qu'imaginaire. Le bus arriva finalement et arracha la moitié des branches qui débordaient sur la route avant de se garer à un poil de Stiles. Le fils du shérif soupira. Sa vie venait de défiler devant ses yeux. Littéralement. Il avisa le chauffeur qui lui adressa un regard ennuyé avant de lui indiquer le fond du bus d'un mouvement de main. L'adolescent était peu habitué aux transports en commun , mais sa Jeep était actuellement indisponible. Son père n'avait plus de voiture de fonction et avait donc besoin de la sienne pour se rendre au poste. C'était bien sur temporaire, le temps qu'il prenne ses marques et que l'ancien shérif lui cède la place et il serait rétabli dans ses fonctions.

La tête de Stiles vibrait contre la vitre tandis que le bus s'arrêtait à un stop. Ses écouteurs se débranchèrent et il se hâta de les remettre ainsi que sa capuche. Ok , pas franchement le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis en jouant l'asocial , mais il préférait être ignoré que stigmatisé. Quelques élèves montèrent encore mais aucun de se préoccupa de lui ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement à la sortie de l'autocar.

Les mains dans les poches il jeta un œil à son nouvel établissement. Il était illuminé dans la faible clarté et à travers l'humidité ambiante , ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

À son arrivée, il passa directement dans le bureau de la gestionnaire qui lui remit , emploi du temps , casier et autre document. Il en prit rapidement connaissance avant de s'engouffrer avec une grande inspiration d'encouragement , dans le couloir.

Aucun élève ne semblait remarquer à quel point les couloirs semblaient étroit . Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans heurter quelqu'un. Malgré la masse compacte qui envahissait le hall , il put facilement rejoindre sa première classe ou l'attendait son professeur de maths. Il prit une table près de la fenêtre à environ la moitié de la classe et attendit que les autres arrivent. À chaque personne qui entrait, il priait pour que personne ne lui réclame sa place et personne ne le fit. Il sortit son téléphone sous la table et envoya un SMS à l'un des seuls numéro de son répertoire.

À Isaac , 7:56 : Yo man , quoi de neuf ? Moi rien mis à part que j'ai quitté Beacon Hills. Et ouais mon pote , Stiles est de sortie et il va faire un malheur. Ok , peut-être pas , je t'avoue que je flippe un peu , c'est mon premier jour et j'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus cool possible. J'espère que personne ne va me demander de changer de place parce que j'aurais vraiment l'air con. Bon voilà, j'espères que tu vas bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en a pas envie , je sais que je peux écrire des pavés très facilement et sans m'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs tiens en voilà un.

Bientôt, un smiley s'afficha sur l'écran et sur son visage. Isaac lui avait envoyé un sourire et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

From Isaac , 7:58 : Souris quelqu'un pourrais tomber amoureux de ton sourire ;)

To Isaac , 7:58 : Comme qui ?

-Excuses moi tu es assis à ma place .

Oh non . Non , non , non , non , non !

Il releva la tête et soupira soulagé, finalement cette année ne serait peut-être aussi pourrie que ça . Le garçon face à lui, lui sourit et s'installa à la place adjacente à la sienne. Stiles voulut lui dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Le cours se passa sans encombre et il put finalement parler à son voisin lors de l'interclasse.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu habitais à Lynnfield !

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit non plus !

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi ! Bon magnes toi ou on va arriver en retard en anglais !

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais déménagé ..

Le visage de Isaac se ferma et il ne répondit pas , se contentant de presser Stiles à sa suite dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure en cours d'anglais . La prof , une cinquantenaire de petite taille tenait la poignée de la porte , prêtre à fermer lorsque les deux adolescent s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Stiles s'assit à côté de Isaac. Celui-ci fouillait dans son sac avec frénésie , visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose .

-Eh merde ! Je trouve pas mon devoir !

-Y'avait un devoir ?!

-Relax t'es nouveau !

-Ah oui .

Il ricana de sa bêtise dans son coin tandis que la prof ramassait les copies. Cependant son rire se stoppa lorsque la prof se planta devant leur table la main tendue pour ramasser leur copie.

-Mr Lahey ?

-Je cherche , je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis.

-Bien , je vous laisse le loisir de chercher pendant que votre camarade se présente à la classe. Pas une minute de plus.

Isaac se tourna vers son ami l'air implorant et celui-ci se dirigea épaule voûté vers le tableau. Il sentit comme un coup dans l'estomac avant d'être pris de vertige et de sentir ses mains commencer à trembler. Lorsqu'il fut face à la classe , il eut tout le loisir d'observer ses nouveaux camarades , seulement , il ne le fit pas trop occupé à essayer de gérer ses tics face au public. Finalement , c'est bien planté sur le sol , les mains dans le dos qu'il débuta.

-Hum bonjour , je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski , j'ai seize ans. Je suis nouveau en ville , on vient d'emménager avec mon père un peu vers l'entrée de la ville. Je viens de Beacon Hills , sinon je suis fils unique et même si je pense que tout le monde s'en fiche , je n'ai aucun animal de compagnie.

La prof qui l'écoutait se retourna vers Isaac et vit qu'il cherchait encore.

-Et maintenant , présentez-vous en anglais que je puisse juger de votre niveau.

-Ok , so I'm Stiles Stilinski , I'm sixteen years old. I'm new in town , we just move in with my father near the entrance . I'm from Beacon Hills . That apart, i'm an only child and even if I think no one cares about , I don't have any pet.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Isaac et celui-ci se débattait avec son trieur , ses cahiers et classeurs. Il reprit une grande inspiration et maudit Isaac avant de se lancer.

-Hola , soy Stiles …

Tout le monde avait perçu son regard vers Isaac et tous se mirent à rire devant le début de sa présentation en espagnol.

-Ça suffit ! Mr Lahey , je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenu et de vous mettre zéro pour ce devoir , ne serait-ce que par respect pour vos camarades qui ont pris le temps de le faire. Mr Stilinski , vous pouvez retourner à votre place , votre présentation était bonne et je n'ai relevé que peu d'erreurs , nous retravaillerons dessus plus tard.

Le cours se passa sans autres évènements notables. Isaac en voulait bien sûr à la prof , sûrement parce que lui savait qu'il avait fait le devoir mais à part lui qui aurait pu ? Stiles essaya de le dérider et ce ne fut qu'au déjeuner qu'il réussit à lui faire perdre son air sombre. Il n'y avait pas d'employé de service au self. Ce n'était que de grand buffets où tous pouvaient se servir et étonnement , il n'y avait aucun problème , le système était rôdé. L'hyperactif suivit le blond à une table où celui-ci lui présenta plusieurs personnes . Tous lui sourirent d'un air accueillant et le fils du shérif se sentit pour une fois à sa place , surtout quand Boyd , l'armoire à glace au visage figé , étira lui aussi ses lèvres en une grimace. À ce qu'il avait compris , Boyd était avec Érica et Lydia , la jolie rousse de la bande vivait une relation à distance , aussi passionnée que tumultueuse. La jeune femme avait cet air un peu supérieure mais on voyait dans son regard qu'elle aimait chaque membre de sa petite bande , même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus élevés dans l'échelle sociale estudiantine. Elle s'intéressait vraiment aux autres malgré ses allures futiles et détachées. Pendant que tous discutaient , Stiles sortit un livre de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo/feutre noir et s'y plongea une paire de Rayban vissée sur le nez. Il commença à souligner des phrases et ajouter des annotations dans la marge avant de sentir comme un picotement dans son dos. Il se retourna et fixa les tables derrière lui. Il put y voir plusieurs personnes , assises , occupées à rire. L'un d'entre eux jouaient avec une pomme verte , la faisant rouler entre ses doigts avec précision et vitesse. C'était son regard que Stiles sentait dans son dos. Et ces yeux de se décollaient pas de lui. Stiles fixa le regard vert du brun et la gêne monta en lui sous forme de rougeurs sur ses joues. L'adolescent se retourna à sa table ou Lydia le regardait , un petit sourire narquois au coin de lèvres. Elle fit bien attention à ce que personne ne les écoute avant d'entamer une conversation.

-Lui , c'est Derek Hale. À côté c'est Ethan et à côté son frère jumeau Aiden. Le gars en bout de table avec ses cheveux en indien , c'est Scott , il sortait avec ma meilleure amie Allison l'année dernière et je l'ai rencontré quelques fois , il était assez sympa , mais il a beaucoup changé cet été , surtout après le départ d'Allison , et beaucoup disent de lui que c'est un connard. Sinon la fille à sa gauche qui le dévore du regard , c'est Kira , elle est arrivé cette été et depuis , ils sont inséparables. Je crois que Scott essaie d'oublier Allison avec elle mais peu importe..

-Et Derek..

-Il est célibataire ,oui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! Juste pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

-Tout le monde aime la nouveauté. La question est plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui te fixait ?

Stiles tourna la tête et à chaque fois que ses yeux en rencontraient d'autres , leurs propriétaires baissaient la tête gênés. Il se tourna vers Lydia dont la malice atteignait désormais non seulement son sourire mais aussi ses yeux.

-Donne-moi ton numéro , je t'enverrais tout ce que tu as à savoir pour survivre ici. Au passage , j'adore ton T-shirt.

-Merci , euh toi aussi , je suppose.

La rousse lui rendit son portable qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'elle lui donne son numéro. Le brun était un peu gêné à l'idée qu'elle voit son répertoire presque vide , mais elle ne dit rien et lui sourit amicalement.

-Tu lis quoi ?

L'adolescent lui montra la couverture du livre et fronça les sourcils.

-Echo , mais il ne sortait pas en mars ?

-Tu connais ?

-Oui , j'attends sa sortie depuis un an , je l'ai découvert grâce à un flyer. Il est bien ?

-Pour l'instant , c'est sans mentir le meilleur livre que j'ai lu !

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Ah ça c'est un arrangement avec une maison d'édition. Une amie de mon père y travaille et m'envoie les livres en avance. Je dois en faire un critique et y laisser des annotations , ce qui va ou ne va pas. Je lui renvoie et elle me renvoie un livre propre , le livre final avec plus de deux mois d'avance.

-Tu pourrais ..lui parler de moi ?

-Si tu veux , une fois que j'ai fini je te le passe , tu fais tes annotations en bleu et je l'appelle avant de lui renvoyer pour lui demander deux exemplaire .

-Ça ne va pas la déranger ?

-Ça m'étonnerait , j'ai du mal à commenter les personnages féminins , tu pourrais le faire..

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête et lui piqua les lunettes et le livre avant de le tirer à elle.

-Je peux juste lire quelques pages ? Ah ! Je savais que les lunettes n'étaient faites que pour la frime !

Le brun sourit en croquant dans sa pomme , il se sentait à sa place.

Après le déjeuner , Isaac l'informa qu'ils allaient en sport. Au grand désespoir de Stiles , ce fut natation , mais il était dispensé de ce cours , n'ayant pas ses affaires pour son premier jour. Il se contenta de s'assoir un peu à l'écart du bord. Le maître-nageur l'appela faire un peu connaissance avec lui et lui demanda de situer son niveau sur un échelle de un à dix. Il discutèrent presque une demi-heure avant qu'il ne soit relâché et puisse retourner s'assoir. Isaac s'assit à côté de lui , lui non plus n'avait pas ses affaires et une nouvelle d'heure de colle s'ajoutait à son palmarès de la journée.

Plus loin , Derek pianotait sur son téléphone , insensible du regard de Stiles , posé sur lui.

-Il est dispensé au trimestre.

Isaac qui avait capté le regard du brun lui avait apporté la réponse à sa question muette.

-Et toi, ça t'arrive souvent d'oublier tes affaires ?

-Toutes les semaines , je ne suis pas fan de l'eau , la perte de contrôle , je ne veux plus..enfin tu sais.

-Ouais fut la seule chose que put dire Stiles.

Il oubliait souvent par quelle circonstances , lui et Isaac étaient devenus amis. C'était grâce ou à cause du père d'Isaac. Il ne savait pas quel terme utiliser .. Son père avait un jour amené un Isaac de treize ans chez lui en lui annonçant que Isaac resterait quelque jours et c'était devenu un mois , presque deux. Il avait partagé son lit avec le blond grappillant dans son sommeil des informations sur ce qui l'avait mené dans ce lit. Le congélateur , la violence , tout était venu au compte-gouttes , de cauchemar jusqu'au récit total par son père et par son ami. Isaac était devenu son ami , et Stiles le sien. Après deux mois , il était parti en foyer et finalement , il avait été adopté et avait déménagé à Lynnfield avec sa famille d'accueil. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Il regarda vaguement les amis de Derek se mettre en position sur les plots de départ. Contrairement aux autres élèves , il ne trainaient pas les pieds pour y aller , ils souriant en se lançant des sourires de défi. Lorsque le sifflet de l'entraîneur retentit tous trois plongèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé et en moins d'un dizaine secondes atteignirent le mur opposé. Scott avait une légère avance , venaient ensuite Aiden puis Ethan et pour finir Kira la seule fille du groupe. Stiles regarda sa montre avec stupéfaction. Quatorze secondes pour Scott. Sachant que c'était l'adolescent qu'il avait renversé en voiture , il ne devrait pas aller aussi vite. Encore une fois Isaac répondit à sa question muette.

-Ils font partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée. On a pas perdu depuis qu'ils sont là. Et là encore tu n'as rien vu ! Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs nageurs !

-Qui alors ? C'est pas possible d'aller aussi vite !

Isaac indiqua Derek d'un signe de tête.

-Attends tu me dis qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de natation, qu'il est plus rapide qu'eux , alors qu'il est dispensé de piscine au trimestre !

-Juste pour la précision et parce que tu es mignon quand tu fronces les sourcils d'incompréhension . Derek est le capitaine de l'équipe .

Et en effet , Stiles fronça les sourcils, sans savoir si c'était à la mention de lui comme étant "mignon" ou à celle de Derek en tant que "capitaine"

-Je ne comprends plus rien !

Sur ces paroles il remit ses lunettes de lecture sur son nez et reprit ses annotations dans son livre.

Le trajet en bus parut interminable. Encore une fois il se retrouvait seul avec sa paire d'écouteurs. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il saisissait désormais la lourdeur de la solitude qui pesait sur lui à Beacon Hills. Cette journée avait été plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer . Il avait rencontré des gens , marché dans les couloirs sans peur des regards , il avait vécu la vie d'un adolescent normal . Lorsqu'il descendit du bus , la lumière s'éclipsait derrière les arbres. Il regarda sa boite aux lettres qui s'inclinait moqueusement devant lui et cela lui valut un nouveau coup de pied.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

Stiles taillait les citrouilles avec précision , Halloween avait toujours été l'une de ses fêtes préférés et cette année il était sûr que ses citrouilles n'allaient pas être piétiné. Un couteau dans une main , un petit marteau dans l'autre , il taillait l'écorce du fruit , réduisant au minimum son épaisseur pour que les dessins gravés dans sa chaire , apparaissent à la lueur de la bougie. Il admira les dizaines d'œuvres trônant sur l'ilot central de la cuisine et se retourna vers le plan de travail. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour se mettre à la confection de cupcakes , tourtes , soupes ou encore jus de citrouille. Il ne voulait pas gâcher un gramme du fruit. Même les graines seront replantés pour l'année suivante. Il se reconcentra à nouveau sur le sculptage de ses citrouilles et lorsque son père rentra son labeur était pratiquement terminé. Stiles avait trouvé la technique pour gérer son problème de concentration. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche ne serait-ce que cinq minutes mais il s'y concentrait pleinement. Il faisait une pause puis le reprenait plus tard de nouveau pleinement investi. C'est grâce à cette méthode qu'il avait réussi à accomplir tout ce qu'il avait prévu , à la perfection . Le shérif déposa sa veste à cheval sur un dossier de chaise et vit son fils courir dans toute la cuisine. Les spots de la cuisine illuminaient les citrouilles qui semblaient rayonner d'une lumière orange éclatante. Dehors c'était la nuit et la barrière si mince entre le réel et l'iréel semblait sur le point de s'évaporer à la vue des préparatifs pour la fête du lendemain. Leur maison était à la bordure de la ville et ils seraient le clou du spectacle , tout devait être prêt à la perfection pour le lendemain . Ils s'affairaient à l'extérieur, placèrent les citrouilles , testèrent l'effet avec les bougie et vérifièrent les pièges qu'ils avaient imaginés. Au-dessus de la boîte aux lettres trônait une petite caméra qui préviendrait l'arrivée des enfants , Stiles n'aurait plus qu'à presser le bouton de sa petite télécommande et la boîte s'ouvrirait sur une tête décapitée . Stiles rentra et regarda vaguement par la fenêtre de sa chambre , donnant sur le lac. Demain , il seraient là. Il avait été surpris lorsque Scott s'était présenté chez lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il demande un dédommagement pour son accident mais au lieu de ça , il demanda à voir le père de Stiles. Il fut également surpris de voir son père céder à la requête du brun , lui donnant l'aval pour accéder au lac du domaine dès lors qu'ils le prévenaient quelques jours à l'avance. Il regarda la tablette sur son lit et l'alluma. Il observa la rue devant chez lui attendant que son père lui fasse signe pour qu'il puisse presser le bouton . Il regarda son téléphone , il n'avait qu'un message de Lydia lui disant qu'elle avait presque fini de lire le livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Ca ne lui avait pris que deux semaines. C'était étonnant sachant qu'elle devait être attentive à chaque mot et commenter chaque passage de l'œuvre . Deux semaines. Il avait eu le temps de faire ses preuves en natation , pas en plongeon où le plat le guettait à chaque instant mais il gérait plutôt bien le crawl , le papillon, la brasse et même la culbute. Il n'avait eu que quelques notes , des A , il avait pris une large avance à Beacon Hills , la tête plongé dans ses livres de classe pour oublier que sa vie était un cauchemar.

Sa tablette sonna et il vit son voisin promener son chien. Il laissa l'animal faire ses besoins devant chez eux et tourna la tête de droite , à gauche , prêt à partir sans nettoyer. Stiles pressa sournoisement le bouton et vit l'homme sursauter avant de ramasser prestement les déchets de son chien avec un mouchoir et de partir , moitié courant. Stiles sursauta à son tour lorsque l'on frappa à sa fenêtre . Il l'ouvrit et commença à houspiller Isaac pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite. Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent. Il était magnifique. Son visage était peint de blanc et de noir en un crâne faisant ressortir ses yeux de ciel nocturne , ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière , aristocratiquement , le tout donnant un tableau envoûtant et mystérieux.

-Woah Isaac !

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi , bien que tu ne sois pas vraiment dans le thème !

Stiles rougit , il avait bien saisi le flirt à peine voilé de Isaac et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air de le remarquer mais il ne pouvait contrôler l'afflux de sang qui frappait contre ses joues lorsque le blond se penchait pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille , ne serait-ce que pour lui poser une question en maths.

La tablette du brun sonna et il pressa le bouton de sa petite télécommande.

-Tu ne comptes pas te déguiser ?

-Je ne suis pas très doué en maquillage ..

-Tu déconnes , j'ai vu toutes tes citrouilles elles sont classes , laisses moi faire !

Il sortit une trousse à maquillage de nulle part et s'affaira autour du visage de Stiles , il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour parvenir à un résultat époustouflant. La moitié du visage du brun était dévoré par le maquillage , l'autre avait simplement été palie. L'adolescent se regarda dans le miroir de la porte de son dressing et ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

-Isaac..c'est..whoa !

-C'est un kistsune , un Nogitsune plus précisemment . Une genre d'entité qui prend l'apparence d'un renard , un démon en quelque sorte , ta face la plus sombre.

-Et les oreilles tu les as fait comment ?

-Des mouchoirs en papier, un peu de peinture , un peu de colle et le tour est joué !

-C'est époustouflant.

Le côté droit du visage droit du visage de Stiles était d'une pâleur maladive , le changement se faisait très discrètement en un dégradé au niveau de son nez avant de repartir en couleur renard de l'autre côté du visage. Le côté gauche de son nez ressemblait désormais à un museau et ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir. Il cacha une partie de sa tête du plat de sa main et l'autre partie ne ressembla plus qu'à un renard .

-Isaac , tu ..

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par les lèvres de Isaac qui avait relevé son menton vers le haut. La tablette sonna mais Stiles ne pressa pas le bouton. Ses lèvres se mouvaient contre celles du blond. Il se sentait enfin lui pour la première fois depuis des mois. Libre d'être un garçon qui aime les garçons . Il se laissa à l'étreinte de Isaac alors que la sonnette retentissait. La langue du plus grand taquina ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui en libérer l'accès . Leur langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus , elles se caressèrent avant de repartir. Il cessèrent leur baiser puis se regardèrent un instant avant de réunir leurs lèvres en une multitude de baisers fiévreux. Malgré leur empressement leur langues se frayaient toujours un passage dans leurs ébats.

-Stiles tu as oublié d'appuyer sur..Je n'ai rien vu , je m'en vais , je n'ai rien vu !

Les deux adolescent se séparèrent brusquement à l'entente de la voix du shérif. Stiles n'essaya pas de le retenir et s'assit plutôt aux côtés de Isaac sur le lit.

-Isaac , je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire ça ..

-Ouais..

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres. Sa main retraça le trajet qu'avaient pris les siennes le long de ses bras. La chair de poule envahit sa peau au souvenir des mains contres ses hanches , remontant son flanc . Il entendit son père partir à travers la porte et se hâta de filer sous la douche. Lorsqu'il sortit , la voiture de son père n'était plus dans l'allée. Il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il emballa quelques cupcakes dans son sac et fila , il jeta un regard à la boîte aux lettres et vit le bus arriver à toute vitesse vers lui . Il adressa son coup de pied matinal à l'objet er ferma les yeux espérant ne pas se faire heurter par le véhicule. Celui-ci prit comme d'habitude plaisir à s'arrêter , le rétro extérieur à un centimètre de la tête de l'hyperactif. Il soupira et monta dans le bus . Lorsqu'il monta , tous les élèves présents le regardèrent. Tous étaient déguisés mais personne ne rendait aussi bien que lui. Stiles était d'ailleurs étonné de la résistance du maquillage de Isaac . Il était sec et n'avait pas été abîmé par leurs activités nocturnes. Stiles augmenta le volume essayant de ne plus y penser pour effacer la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il avait adoré . Il avait demandé et redemandé et quelle plus belle façon de perdre sa virginité que celle de la perdre avec quelqu'un que l'on aime ? Il aimait Isaac , mais pas de cette façon , c'était une expérience superbe que de le faire avec lui , mais il resterait un ami et son ventre se nouait à l'idée de faire souffrir Isaac.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant lycée , il resserra la prise des sangles de son sac sur les épaules et pris une grande inspiration en passant les doubles portes.

Ce qu'il avait fait avec Isaac , aussi génial ce fut , pouvait détruire son équilibre chèrement acquis. Il toucha les oreilles que le blond lui avait confectionné et son regard se fit plus ferme. Il n'était plus le Stiles qu'un rien pouvait démolir , il était fort et il assumait ses actes. Il avança dans le hall et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il faut dire que son maquillage était plutôt impressionnant. Il vit beaucoup de personnes dont le maquillage ne résidait que dans une toile d'araignée dessinée maladroitement au coin des yeux ou même un chapeau de sorcière et se sentit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entrée au secondaire , important.

Isaac vient bientôt se poster à sa gauche et ils remontèrent tous deux le couloir. Un instant Stiles tapa dans le bras du blond et fit mine de marcher au ralenti et ce fut dans un fou rire que tous deux prirent place en classe. Les cours se passèrent sans problème et beaucoup de professeurs s'arrêtaient une ou deux minutes pour fixer Stiles , Isaac ou même Derek ou Lydia puis reprenaient leur cour non sans parfois les regarder fasciné.

Stiles sentit son ventre gargouiller au même instant où la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause méridienne retentissait. Il suivit l'oiseau oxymorique qu'était Lydia à travers les couloirs menant à la cafétéria. Son visage était lui aussi séparé en deux , l'un des deux côté était pur , un rouge à lèvre rose pâle , les yeux souligné d'argent , le teint pâle. L'autre côté était charbonneux , le noir encerclait ses yeux et s'estompait en remontant vers le haut de son visage. Elle portait une robe mi-blanche , mi-noire , dégradée en gris au milieu . Des plumes blanches accrochées étaient accrochées sous la manche droite alors que sous la gauche, par symétrie, des plumes noires défiaient le diable lui-même. Elle était magnifique et cela n'était pas remarqué que par Stiles , tous la dévorait du regard et la jeune rousse faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer bien qu'un petit sourire suffisant démontrait le contraire. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et Stiles ne prit qu'une pomme malgré son appétit intense. Il ne se sentait pas de manger autre chose . Lydia lui rendit son livre et Stiles le vit baptisé d'une multitude de marque-page collants roses . Il sourit en lisant les commentaires de Lydia , ils étaient pertinent et très bien construits et parfois se laissaient aller à la superficialité. Parfois , par exemple , lorsque l'auteur décrivait la tenue d'un personnage , la rousse s'amusaient à relever les fautes de goût. Ils discutèrent du livre et ils s'avéraient qu'ils avaient tous deux eu un coup de cœur sur le personnage de Sins , un personnage en soi très simple au premier abord , mais débordant de complexité dans la suite du roman. Lydia discutait avec Erica lorsque Stiles sentit ce regard caractéristique dans son dos. Il se retourna et tomba dans les yeux verts du démon face à lui , le visage ravagée par des flammes noires , une partie de son visage semblait brûler en enfer , l'autre moitié était froide et blanche , l'un de ses yeux était recouvert d'une lentille de contact rouge , aux pupilles semi-fendues. Ses yeux étaient totalement immergés dans ceux de Derek lorsque la main de Isaac se posa sur son épaule.

-Eh mec , reprends toi tu vas te noyer !

-Hein..mais..je..Désolé Isaac.

-Relax , je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Et tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

Il se pencha vers le brun pour lui chuchoter le reste de sa phrase.

-Je suis juste content que tu ais été ma première fois.

Sur ces mots il lui pressa la main avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec Boyd. Stiles était soulagé que Isaac ne lui porte pas d'attention amoureuse. Il avait vu comment il regardait Scott , il avait cet air qui ne trompait pas , d'ailleurs lorsque Isaac l'avait surpris en train de se moquer de lui , il avait eu un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Derek et l'hyperactif s'était tu . Il ne savait pas s'il y avait du vrai dans ce que semblait croire le blond. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait actuellement l'estomac à l'envers.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

C'était la chose la plus dégoûtant qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un morceau de papier hygiénique avant de se relever. Il tira la chasse qui emporta les restes de son maigre repas et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo. Son ventre le faisait encore souffrir et il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui , mais ses cours étaient importants , il plongeait un peu en éco et le contrôle approchait , les deux heures suivantes , ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Il se sentait assoiffé et avait besoin de se rincer la bouche. Il se pencha sous le robinet et but à longs traits. Il ne se sentait jamais assez empli , il avala ce qui lui semblait être des litres d'eau mais sa soif ne fut pas étanché pour autant. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait deux minutes pour se rendre en cours. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage , ne prenant pas le soin de se sécher pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage . Seulement un instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son reflet il crut apercevoir l'une de ses pupille se fendre plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa forme ronde. Il secoua la tête chassant les gouttes de son front et lorsqu'il la releva vers le miroir il vit Derek derrière lui.

-Oh putain !

-Isaac te cherche.

-Ah..euh ok !

Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix , mais il l'avait de nombreuse fois imaginé et il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était grave , mature , il avait fini de muer et sa voix de déraillait pas dans les virages. Il n'avait pas vraiment examiné le ton , mais ce n'était rien de doux. Ses yeux semblaient rire de la peu qu'il lui avait faite là où ses lèvres ne tressaillaient pas. Il contourna le garçon et prit la direction de sa classe , tout en écoutant les pas du brun résonner derrière les siens.

-Au fait , moi c'est Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas retourné .

-Je sais.

Deux mots qui incendièrent ses joues sous le maquillage , il était content que le brun ne puisse voir que son dos , bien qu'il redoutait que la rougeur se distingue sur ses oreilles. Il se pressa se sachant déjà en retard et c'est avec un petit regard de la part de la prof , qu'il s'installa à sa table. A part ça , elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose. Elle était plutôt dépressive et les élèves avaient l'ascendant sur elle , ce qui faisait aujourd'hui le bonheur de Stiles , mais ça l'attristait en général.

Les dix minutes passèrent comme une heure , la lenteur excessive de la prof ajouté aux mous "S'il vous plaît , je ne vous ai pas donné la parole !". Stiles sentait sa gorge le brûler , comme si la bile remontait en pénétrant sa chaire.

-Dis t'aurais de l'eau s'il te plait ?

Isaac lui fila sa bouteille à peine entamée et l'hyperactif la descendit à longs traits. Il ne prit pas la peine de la rendre au blond qui s'était déjà reconcentré dans la décoration de son cahier. Un vide dans l'estomac ,le fit se retourner vers Lydia. Elle le regarda étrangement avant de lui glisser sa bouteille entre les doigts. Encore une fois il la vida rapidement , toujours accompagné de cette sensation de soif insatiable . Il fixa l'aiguille de la pendule noire espérant la convaincre d'accélérer , mais elle semblait ne vouloir que ralentir martelant le vide de son tac incessant. Il faisait chaud. Enfin c'est ce que Stiles pensait. Le son envahissant ses tympans ne se transforma plus qu'en un bourdonnement. Il sentit vaguement une main sur son épaule , mais il était plus concentré sur le vide assourdissant que sur le reste du monde. La bile lui monta dans la gorge et il sentit la soif lui tordre le ventre. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante , de respirer , de prendre une bouffée d'air frais . De respirer. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. En un clignement , il était dans le couloir. Il lui paraissait si étroit à chaque pas il se sentait toucher le mur. Enfin il atterrit devant les toilettes. Il approcha du lavabo et se pencha pour voir. Il appuya encore et encore sur le pressoir sans avoir l'impression de réellement boire.

**~SJAE~SJAE~SJAE~**

On l'avait retrouvé trempé et délirant contre un mur des toilettes. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait trouvé et ne voulait pas le savoir. C'était tellement humiliant. Le médecin l'avait ausculté et l'avait déclaré en état de déshydratation . Cela avait selon lui assurément causé la fièvre et l'état de transe. Isaac était passé le voir , il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet , juste soucieux , il s'était allongé à ses côtés dans le lit de l'hyperactif et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ils s'étaient regardés plusieurs minutes avant de s'embrasser avec fougue . Ils avaient fini sous les draps , les vêtements au sol , leurs peaux nues en contact , la pulpe excitée de leur peau s'épanouissant l'une contre l'autre. Stiles avait gémit les mains accrochée à la barre de lit tandis que Isaac haletait entre ses jambes. Ils s'aimaient c'est sûr , d'un amour puissant et fraternel. Fraternel à l'inceste mais leur plaisir mutuel les emportait loin et leur suffisait. Quelques fois , les doigts du blond passaient sur des hématomes jaunis qui ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement. Il se penchait et allait les baiser comme purifiant ou bénissant les zones meurtries. Tendre.

Après une accélération , Isaac se libéra en Stiles , s'étalant sur lui . Il s'embrassèrent , tendrement , amoureusement. Stiles trouvait le blond encore plus beau sans son maquillage , lui-même ayant retiré le sien avec soulagement. Halloween était ce soir mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se déguiser , pas entre eux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Zac.

-On ne s'aime pas.

-Pas comme ça , mais je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Stiles.

La tête du blond alla s'enfouir dans son cou. Son souffle chaud le caressant comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Les coups disparaissaient sous cette tendresse. Ses épaules remontaient. Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes , délicieuses. Stiles caressait le dos griffé du blond , allant passer ses doigts papillons sur les fesses de son ami. Isaac remuait de plaisir durcissant en lui , prolongeant leurs ébats. Ils haletaient ne voulant perdre aucune miette de leur plaisir.

Au dehors , la fine barrière séparant les vivants des morts , semblait s'évaporer sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Petit aparté pour vous exprimer mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence prolongé.<p>

Merci de votre lecture ,

et en attente de vos avis.

**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**


End file.
